Total Drama Cartoon 2: Lights, Camara, Action!
It's the sequel to PunkPuppy3's Total Drama Cartoon and the Short Stories which it was told by Chris after the Million Dollar case was eaten by a shark. It's set to premiere in 2015 with the old contestants (including Mac, the winner from the first season) are back with new contestants and allies including a new evil hunting down the show. Plot After a long two year off at Foster's, Chris comes back as the whole area has changed after many events and everyone is excited for a new season for another try on the Million Dollar case with new obstacles to be face. He tells the crew that he modified Camp Wawanakwa from a dirty mess forest into a fast Movie/TV studio with Chef now good at cooking and making buffet for everyone. Mac claims that he could win once again as he leads his friends and contestants to have perseverance. Many failed for first place as the final episode awaits as Chris and Chef are captured by the mysterious hacker and Mac has a secret power to unleash other than the Million Dollar case. Let the competition begin… Characters *Mac Ian Vaughn Kazoo- The new main protagonist of this series and main character. He is destined to be a mysterious hero still to be announced later in Season Three. He was the winner from the first season *Chris McLean- The host of Total Drama, and primary protagonist of the series. He founded Total Drama and after many shows later, he is now a good and responsible host even he still has the Limo of Shame for the losers. *Chef Hatchet- Co-host of Total Drama and secondary protagonist of the series. He used to cook undercooked food and gross food, but in this series he now cooks the right way and more helpful for the problems of the show. *Dexter- Tertiary protagonist of the series and a contestant for season two. He helps the contestants and friends for fun and for the competition. *Blossom Utonium- The quarterly protagonist of the series and contestant. She has strong feelings with Mac and dreams to be his husband which others think it's not true. *Numbuh One- Leader of the KND Sector V and one of the contestants of season two. *Zak Saturday- A new contestant of the series and has a lot to learn about the competition but with Mac's help, he could be in the top ten finals. *Mandy- A grumpy and mean girl who wants to get bad luck to others so everyone lose the competition. But later lost in the final five. *The Overlord- A evil villain and main protagonist of the season which he plans to take over CN City and by hunting Mac to hack his secret power and kidnap the hosts of Total Drama. *Paul- The primary antagonist of Total Drama. Corrupted by the Overlord and sends mischievous plots for the Total Drama crew to make the challenge harder. List of Episodes (2015-2016) There are 45 episodes total for the second season. The competition starts from easy to hard told by Chris to make the show soft. The first 23 episodes begins with calm and soft but in the second half of the season, evil is now hiding in Camp Wawanakwa and ruining the competition. Category:Total Drama franchise Category:Cartoon Network